


tell me how you feel about me (do you like or like like me?)

by bothsexuals



Category: Happy Death Day (Movies)
Genre: both carter and samar are trans carters transness doesnt come up but just know thats a fact, dre is nb and uses they/them pronouns, this is cheesy as hell, you're gonna love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Ryan may or may not have a crush on Samar.Okay, scratch that, he definitely does.
Relationships: Carter Davis & Ryan Phan, Carter Davis/Tree Gelbman, Dre Morgan & Samar Ghosh, Ryan Phan/Samar Ghosh, all of them being besties i guess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	tell me how you feel about me (do you like or like like me?)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched HDD2U with my spouses, ao3 users iknowplaces and sapphicpaint, last night and I realized and then I couldnt stop realizing... these bitches gay. good for them. good. for. them. 
> 
> Title from Like Or Like Like by Miniature Tigers. Enjoy!

“Shit,” Ryan gasped, looking up to find Samar looming over him, a waffle in his hand. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Couple minutes,” Samar shrugged, “I didn't wanna disturb you while you were in the zone. Brought you a waffle.” 

Ryan couldn't help but smile at that. “Thanks,” he mumbled, taking the waffle. 

“ _Sooo_ ,” Samar crooned, leaning over to look at the numbers on Ryan’s computer, “whatcha up to?” 

“Tryin’ to work out some kinks of Sissy’s,” Ryan sighed, “ _not_ going well. Especially ‘cause I’m really scared of what Tree would do to me if I got her stuck in another loop.” 

Samar hummed thoughtfully. “I think you should take a break,” he concluded, carefully closing the program before shutting Ryan’s computer. 

“You may be right,” Ryan agreed with a tired chuckle, which quickly turned into a yawn. 

“Oh, buddy,” Samar said, his face scrunched into a sympathetic pout, “how long have you been working on this?” 

“Yesterday?” Ryan tried. “What day is it?” 

Samar’s eyebrows shot up. He grabbed Ryan by the shoulders, pulling him to a stand. “Alright, you’re coming with me.” 

“Where we going?” Ryan asked, punctuating it with another yawn. 

“Nap town,” Samar replied, leading him towards the dorms. 

“Tree’s in there,” Ryan mumbled, his eyes barely open at this point, “Carter will just kick me out.” 

“Rude,” Samar commented, “but no problem. I got a dorm too.” Which was luckily even closer than Ryan’s, by the way, and in only a couple minutes Samar was opening its door and guiding Ryan to lay on his bed. 

“Thanks,” Ryan mumbled, adorably nuzzling his face into Samar’s pillow. No—not adorably. Just… nuzzling it. Normal style. Samar didn’t mind either way. 

“No problem, bud,” he replied softly, “just sleep.” 

Ryan didn’t waste any more time after that, falling asleep immediately. 

  


***

  


Ryan blinked awake slowly, taking a few moments to remember where he was. He smiled when Samar looked up from his book and beamed at him, then frowned when he saw Dre sitting on the other bed, typing away at their computer. 

“What are they doing here?” he asked. 

“Dre’s my roomie,” Samar easily replied. 

“You don’t wanna know what threats we had to make to make this happen,” Dre said, intense as ever. 

“But, uh, are you guys…” he gestured vaguely between the two of them. 

“Dude, I’m a lesbian,” Dre said. 

“I mean, that’s what I thought—”

“And I’m gay,” Samar added. 

“Okay, I didn’t know that one.” 

Dre sighed. “We just didn’t feel comfortable rooming with anyone else for obvious reasons,” they said, “so we made this happen, sneakily and stealthily and all that.” 

“Obvious reasons…” Ryan repeated, still lost. 

“Man, you’re stupid,” Dre said. “We didn’t wanna room with cis people, dumbass.” 

“Ah,” he finally nodded, “okay, makes sense.” He stretched thoroughly, not missing the way Samar bit back a smile as he looked at him. Weird. “I should probably—” he gestured towards the door, suddenly feeling awkward, like he wanted to shrink under Samar’s gaze, but also bask in it forever. Weird. So weird. 

Samar and Dre nodded. “Yep,” Samar mumbled, “sure, uh, you’re—you can come by whenever.” 

“Okay,” Ryan muttered. He stood up, clearing his throat nervously. “Alright, well… bye.”

Dre raised their eyebrows and waved at him, clearly amused. 

“Bye,” Samar replied, sounding just as awkward as him. Ryan found it sort of… endearing. _So weird._

He shook his head, as if to shake off those _super weird_ thoughts and left, slowly closing the door behind him. 

“So,” Dre grinned once he’d left, “how’s your crush going, bud?” 

“Shut up,” Samar mumbled, a blush rising to his cheek, “I don’t have a crush.” 

Dre chuckled, standing up to pat him on the shoulder. “Sure you don’t, buddy.” He sighed, leaning his head against them. They got the hint, and began to soothingly stroke his hair. “Sure you don’t.” 

  


***

  


Ryan entered his own dorm a lot less gracefully than he’d left Samar’s, slamming the door behind him and dropping face-first onto his bed. 

“Yeesh, what’s wrong with _him_?” he heard Tree’s voice from Carter’s bed. Of course she was there. 

“Dunno,” Carter replied. Ryan heard some shuffling, and then Carter was sitting next to him, talking in a sugary-sweet voice. “Heeeey, buddy,” he said, “what’s wrong?” 

He heard more shuffling, and suddenly came Tree’s voice, a lot closer to him this time. “You’re not stuck in another loop, right?” she asked, alarmed. Boy, the girl had some trauma.

“No,” he muttered, wanting to reassure her despite how miserable he felt. She let out a relieved sigh. 

“Okay, good,” Carter said, “then what is it?” 

Ryan groaned in response. 

“Not sure what that means, Ry,” Carter said. 

Ryan sighed and turned around to find them both staring expectantly at him. He huffed. “Samar made me take a nap in his bed.” 

Tree and Carter shared a confused look. It was obnoxiously cute. 

“And his bed is… really gross and uncomfortable?” Tree tried. 

“No, it’s a great bed,” Ryan replied. 

“Okay, then what’s the issue?” 

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed, “the issue is Ryan brought me a waffle and then he let me take a nap in his bed and he’s always doing these things and I don’t know what it _means_!” 

“ _Oooooh_ ,” Tree nodded slowly, finally understanding. “Okay, what do you _want_ it to mean?” she asked, saying each word carefully. 

“I don’t know!” He grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it, groaning loudly. 

“Hey, I’m no expert or anything,” Carter spoke up, “but I think maybe you MIGHT like Samar.” 

“What? No. What? No way.” 

“I dunno, dude,” Tree said with a shrug, “kinda sounds like you do.” 

“But I’m not—” he furrowed his brows “—am I?” 

“Well, if you like a man…” Tree tilted her head meaningfully. 

“Okay, I am,” Ryan agreed, “but do I like Samar?” 

“Do you?” Carter asked. 

“I don’t know!” He sighed, trying to gather himself. “I mean, do I think he’s cute? Of course, he’s really cute, he’s got like a really nice smile—but so does Dre! And I don’t like them! I mean I like them, but not like _that_ , you know? And I guess Samar has like, a nice voice and I kinda really like when he hugs me or touches me or smiles at me, but that doesn’t really mean anything, does it? I mean, sure, no one else makes me feel that way but it do—”

“Oh my god!” Tree grabbed him by the shoulders, exasperated. “It means something, dumbass. It all means something.” She shook him and gave him a pointed look. “You. Like. This dude.” 

Ryan’s eyes widened slowly. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered, “I like Samar.” 

  


***

  


The realization of his crush on Samar had hit Ryan like a train, but then it quickly started to make sense, like pieces of a puzzle finally coming together. It made sense that he’d like a boy—if he thought about it he’d always been attracted to every gender, he’d just focused on the non-women less on account of—shudder—heteronormativity. But he’d done some research and talked to Carter and realized he was probably pansexual. Cool, right? And the flag was pretty great. 

It also made sense that the boy he liked would be Samar. They spent a lot of time together, he was one of his closest friends on campus and, really, in general, and he was unbelievably cute. What didn’t really make sense to him was that Samar might like him back—well, the signs were there. He was particularly kind to him, always bringing him churros, waffles and whatnots, making sure he got rest, smiling at him in that way that made it seem like there was _something there_... but it just… didn’t make sense. Why would someone like Samar, who was basically the sun, like Ryan? It just didn’t add up. 

He told Carter as much, and Carter smacked him on the head. 

“You’re an idiot,” he said. 

“Hey! What?” 

“You’re an idiot,” Carter repeated, “why wouldn’t it make sense for him to like you? Ryan, you’re like, really cool. And sure, you could get a better haircut, but you’re also pretty good-looking.” 

“You don’t like my hair?” Ryan mumbled. 

“It’s douchey,” Carter shrugged him off, “but that’s not the point. The point is you just gotta tell Samar you like him and ask him out. He’s gonna say yes.” He bit his lip, looking at Ryan thoughtfully. “Yeah, and maybe go to a barber. Samar first, then barber. Or barber first.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Whichever. Just do both.”

“Alright, I’m pretty sure there was some good advice beneath all that slander,” Ryan said, “so thanks, man.” 

“No problem,” Carter replied with a smile, “now get out. Tree’s coming over.” 

“This room is a _fucking nightmare_ ,” Ryan groaned, gathering his stuff to head to the lab. 

  


***

  


“Hi, Ry,” Dre greeted him with a smile when he entered the lab. 

“Hey,” he replied, “where’s Samar?” 

They bit back a smirk—they knew something. They definitely knew something. 

“What was that?” he asked, pointing an accusing finger at them. 

“What was what?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Morgan,” he hissed, “you made your _I know something you don’t_ face. What do you know?” 

“Nothing.” He quirked an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Alright, I know something. But I’m not at liberty to say what.” 

“Is this about Samar?” They made a zipping-up-their-lips gesture. “That’s a yes,” he muttered. “Samar and—and me?” They put a hand in front of their mouth. “Is Samar—does—does he—” 

Dre sighed, taking their hand off their mouth. “You should really talk to _him_ , not me,” they said, “but you should talk to him. Like, right now. You’ll get some good news, if you catch my drift.”

Ryan couldn’t hold back a smile. 

Dre gave him a small smile of their own. “He’s in our dorm,” they said, “go get him.” 

Ryan shuffled on his feet excitedly and shot them some finger guns before walking—no, running to Samar’s dorm room. 

  


***

  


“Ryan.” Samar’s brows narrowed. “What’s up?” 

“Hi,” Ryan said, a little out of breath, “can I come in?” 

Samar nodded and stepped aside to allow him to enter the dorm, closing the door behind him. 

“So, uh—” fuck, he hadn’t rehearsed this at all. Whatever, he’d just have to free-style. “Dre thought we should talk about something.” 

“Oh no. What did they tell you?” 

“Relax, Sammy,” Ryan said softly, raising a reassuring hand to Samar’s shoulder, “it’s good news. At least, if I’m not wrong, it should—it should be good news.” 

“Wrong… about…” Samar’s eyes widened as he suddenly noticed just how _close_ Ryan was standing. “Dude, are we about to kiss right now?” 

Ryan bit his lip as his mouth curved into a big grin. “Do you want to?” he asked. 

“Uh—yeah,” Samar stammered, staring at Ryan’s lips, “yeah, definitely.” 

“Okay,” Ryan muttered, “then yeah.” He cupped Samar’s cheek with his free hand and locked their lips into a sweet kiss, short and gentle. 

“Nice,” Samar whispered when he pulled back, gazing at Ryan through half-lidded eyes. 

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed, “wanna do it again?” 

“Yeah,” Samar breathed, and hooked a finger through one of Ryan’s belt loops to pull him closer and into a more passionate kiss. They kept kissing until the door opened and a loud yell startled them apart. 

“DUDE, DID YOU HIT THAT FINE SAMAR-INE OR WHAT?” 

They turned around toward the source of the voice—Tree, standing in the doorway, looking incredibly proud of herself, and next to her Carter and Dre, chuckling like the dorks they were. 

“Sorry,” Dre said once they’d gathered themself, “she bribed me with snacks.” 

“You deserved it,” Tree said, pointing an accusing finger at Ryan, “ _dickhead_.” 

Ryan looked at Carter, who, of course, just agreed with his girlfriend with a shrug. 

“Alright, fine,” he sighed, “very funny, Tree. Now can you guys leave? We were kinda in the middle of something.” 

“Uh, actually,” Dre interjected, with a pointed look at Samar, “it’s churro day in the cafeteria.” 

Samar’s face brightened adorably. “Oh, man, we gotta go!” 

“What?” Ryan asked, gaping at him, “Seriously?” 

Samar grabbed his hand, leading him towards the others before he could protest any further. “Nom nom!” he said, wagging his eyebrows and beaming.

Ryan chuckled and interlaced their fingers as they walked towards the cafeteria with the others. He really couldn’t complain, could he? He had it pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do I even gotta tell you I want you to leave kudos and comments? Because I do.


End file.
